Angels on Earth
by Noblenumberseven
Summary: After a brief interlude with death. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are both sent back to earth, each with a separate mission from God. They are two guardian angels, each someones last chance, and the hope of the free world.
1. Default Chapter

**Angels on Earth **

**Noble 7**

Pg-13 for violence mostly

Summary: After a brief interlude with death Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are sent back to earth with each a separate mission from God. They are two angels, each with a last chance, and the hope of the earth. (This is not a Draco/Hermione fic.) D/G and H/HG

AN J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter…blah blah blah, lucky her. Ok.

AN2 Alright everybody knows the verse suffer not a witch to live. Okay I believe a witch is a person who sells their soul to Satan in return for powers. In J.K. Rowling's books I don't read anywhere that any of the characters sold their souls except maybe Voldemort and the Death Eater's practically sell theirs to him. So I don't believe that God would condemn the innocent characters in the book b/c they were born with magic. I don't believe in magic anyway and this is all fiction. I don't want to offend anyone and I don't have to explain my Christian views. So if you don't like the way I write this don't read it plain and simple. I don't want anyone sending me reviews saying how sacrilegious I am. For those of you who do read this I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit weird, but I hope it has just the right enough amount of spiritual and literary work in it to keep your mind busy. God Bless, Noble 7.

**Chapter One**

**THE VOICE**

Words were hissed, angry eyes flashed as did red light, and pain pierced every inch of him. After breath-stealing agonizing moments the young man fell face first next to the prone form of his mother.

"Only fools say no to me and fools deserve death." The man said with a cold smile. He lowered his wand and with a crack Luscious Malfoy was gone.

Blackness, blackness everywhere. Cold air and whispers whipped about him. His eyes caught something, a tiny prick of light. He wondered towards it. It grew bigger. He ran to it. It grew greater still. He felt warmth on his face; golden mellow light on his eyes. The whispers disappeared and his ears filled with glorious singing, unlike anything he'd ever heard. Nothing as beautiful as that singing had ever been heard in his life. If this is death I'd gladly have it, he thought.

"**_BUT WILL IT HAVE YOU_**?" A voice asked. Every fiber of his being trembled at this voice. "**_WILL THIS PLACE HAVE YOU, DRACO ALEXANDER TRETUS MALFOY?"_**

Wisdom of eternal eons, power beyond the grasp of mere mortals, happiness so full it filled the heart, and sorrow so sad it broke it filled the Voice's every syllable. He knew that Voice and the answer to Its question. He felt himself kneeling, his eyes closing, and his head bowing.

"No Lord, it should not. I do not deserve a death such as this. One good deed is not enough to redeem a soul of a life time of sin and sacrilege though it seems enough to have killed me." He answered sadly and honestly.

"**_YES, YES IT DOES SEEM SO DOES IT NOT?… BUT ARE YOU DEAD_**?"

"I am."

"**_ARE YOU SO SURE FOR I AM THE GREAT I AM AND KNOW ALL AND CAN DO ALL THINGS? YOU ARE NOT YET DEAD, BUT SLEEPING IN A DEATHLIKE STATE OF BEING."_**

"Then God why am I here?"

**_ "BECAUSE I WISHED TO SHOW YOU WHAT COULD BE YOURS. YOU HAVE DOUBTED ME ALL YOUR LIFE."_** Images of Draco's own sneering face and his thoughts and words filled his head. His own misdeeds raced before his eyes. **_"YOU HAVE WORKED AGAINST ME, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU MERCY AND GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE IN YOUR LIFE TO REDEEM YOUR SOUL, BUT YOU MUST SERVE IN A MISSION_**."

"Anything," Was Draco's answer.

"**_THERE IS ONE, THE DEMON-MAN VOLDEMORT, WOULD HAVE HIS, TO WARP, TO TORTURE, AND TO BREAK. SHE HAS A PART OF HIM WITHIN HER THAT HE WANTS AND WILL FIGHT TO HAVE BACK. TO DO SO HE MUST HAVE HER OR KILL HER. SHE IS AN INNOCENT AND I CHARGE YOU AS AN ANGEL TO WATCH OVER HER. STOP THE DARKNESS THAT WILL SOON COME TO CLAIM HER. IF YOU BETRAY ME AND FAIL HER, YOU CONDEMN THE GOOD OF THE WORLD TO A LIFETIME OF MISERY AND YOUR SOUL TO THE DEPTHS. GO NOW, AND PROTECT HER. YOU WILL KNOW HER BY THE LIGHT."_**

"How shall I do this, Lord? What if I am too weak to stop the darkness?"

"**_FEAR NOT FOR I AM WITH YOU."_**

Draco Malfoy awoke on the hard floor. _Was it all a dream? _He wondered. A soft angelic voice somewhere nearby whispered. It was not God's voice, but another's, an angel's.

"**_Doubt it not, brother."_**

Draco nodded in wonder. Then his eyes fell upon his mother. He kneeled next to her calling her name and holding her hand. She shook and turned to him. Her voice escaped in barely a whisper through cracked lips.

"I love you. Hurry my son, the dark one will know her value yet." Her eyes began to cloud. Draco whispered he loved her in return and tears that had not been shed in years fell down his cheeks. Her hand tightened then went limp, a smile on her face. He knew where she had gone even before the angel's voice rang out again in the silence.

"**_If it is a comfort, brother, she has a wonderful singing voice."_**

Draco smiled. His mother had joined that heavenly choir in the mellow golden lights beyond the pearl gates. He closed her glassy eyes and crossed her still hands. He had to find the girl now, but how?

"**_You will know her by the light."_**

He nodded.

**AN: **Well, what did you think? This was just a short tester chapter. More are coming if I get a good response. Yeah, I depend on reviews to decide on if I write more or not. So please tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism only…no flames please… God Bless, Noble 7


	2. You Know of Whom I speak

**Angels on Earth**

**You Know of Whom I Speak**

**Noblenumberseven**

**AN:** All right I'm back and ready to write up chapter two, listening to Evanescence to get me pumped. This chapter focuses on my favorite Potter girl, Hermione.

By the way if anyone was wondering, (Ennui CC) when God is speaking I put it all caps. I figure his voice would be just a little different from a regular person speaking. So now you know.

Harry Potter and all things belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hope the second chap is up to scratch for everybody. Enjoy!…..please.

Bear with me through the opening it's a long one.

This chapter is dedicated to Lelia Grace Vidrine, my Gram.

**Angels on Earth**

**Chapter Two: You Know of Whom I Speak**

_Transgression speaks to the wicked deep in his heart; there is no fear of God before his eyes. For he flatters himself in his own eyes that his iniquity cannot be found out and hated. The words of his mouth are trouble and deceit; he has ceased to act wisely and do good. He plots trouble while on his bed: he sets himself in a way that is not good; he does not reject evil._

_Your steadfast love, O Lord, extends to the heavens, your faithfulness to the clouds. Your righteousness is like the mountains of God; your judgments are like the great deep; man and beast you save, O Lord._

_How precious is your love, O God! The children of mankind take refuge in the shadow of your wings. They feast on the abundance of your house, and you give them drink from the river of your delights. For with you is the fountain of life; in your light do we see light. Oh, continue your steadfast love to those who know you and your righteousness to the upright of heart! Let not the foot of arrogance come upon me, nor the hand of the wicked drive me away. There the evildoers lie fallen; they are thrust down, unable to rise._

_Psalm 36_

* * *

The pain. Purple light streaking towards her. Hermione Granger sat up in bed with a scream. She was in her own bed, the sheet clinging to her sweating shaking form.

"_It was just a dream, sister_." A soft voice said from a shadowy corner of her room. It was a voice as soft as a cloud and as smooth as silk, her angel's voice. Eyramus wasn't really her guardian angel, but a sister angel, here to guide her.

_"Would you like to sleep again_?" She asked sympathetically. "_I can feel your trembling from here."_

Hermione nodded. The pain in her side was wrenching. Her heart pounded angrily in her ears. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Please." She said quietly.

There was the whisper of wings and Hermione felt Eyramus's cool palm on her forehead. She did not see it, but the tremor of energy, the happiness, and the pity for mortal pain she felt in the touch was unmistakable. Light fingers swept away tears from her wet cheeks.

"_Go to sleep, sister_." Eyramus said softly and she began humming a lilting, beautiful tune. Brown eyes drooped.

"Eyramus?" Hermione called out before sleep caught her entirely.

"_Yes?"_

"When can I see you?"

"_When our task is finished. Then you may see me_." The angel replied. Hermione could hear the smile and the duty in her angel's voice and then sleep consumed her. A dream returned to her of how it all began. How she and Eyramus were given the task.

* * *

The masked Death Eater she had just silenced made an elaborate slashing motion she didn't recognize. A wide streak of purple flame surged toward her. With an oh of surprise she crumpled and the world went black.

Was this death? A horrible whispering was around her in the pitch. It was unbearably cold. Wind lashed her cheeks raw. Her name was in the whispers over and over again. She had to get out of here. Her eyes searched for anything that might lead away from the cold, the voices, and the dark. Her eyes found a tiny bit of light, as if it was let in by a pinhole. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get away. The light was becoming bigger, brighter. She felt warmth, blessed warmth. She was momentarily blinded as she suddenly fell from the black pit into the light. The whispers were gone. She stood before great gates, locked tight. The Gates of Heaven? She questioned in her mind. She could not see the streets of gold or the palatial God given estates. Everything was hidden beyond a veil of light.

"**YES. THAT IS RIGHT. YOU STAND BEFORE THE PEARL GATES**." A voice said beside her. Hermione fell to her knees. She knew that Voice. Only one voice could sound like that, the One that shaped the earth, parted the seas, placed the sun in the sky, and numbered the stars, the Voice that made her.

"**THESE, CHILD, ARE THE GATES OF HEAVEN**."

"They are locked to me." Hermione said mournfully. Her heart ached. Could she not pass through? She felt tears around the seams of her closed eyes.

"**ONLY THOSE WHO ARE FINISHED ON MY EARTH CAN ENTER THESE GATES."**

"I'm not finished?" Hermione said surprised. Her heart leaped. Somewhere within Heaven, beyond the Gates, and hidden behind tranquil gold light an angelic choir sang out with joy. "But why am I here then?"

Surprisingly the Voice laughed.

"**ALWAYS QUESTIONING WHY, THAT'S HOW I MADE YOU. YOU ARE HERE, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, BECAUSE I WANTED TO SPEAK WITH YOU. I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU. WILL YOU TAKE UP THIS CAUSE FOR ME?"**

As if she would tell God no. She knew he knew her answer, but she answered anyway.

"Anything."

"**THE DARK BEING VOLDEMORT HAS GROWN IN POWER. HE TAKES THE LIVES OF THE INNOCENT AND THE WEAK. HE TORMENTS THE GOOD AT HEART AND WEAKENS THE STRONG. THERE IS ONE WHO HAS FALLEN FROM ME. HE HAS LOST FAITH. HE GROWS ILL IN HIS SORROW, WEAKER AND WEAKER EVERYDAY. HE IS MEANT TO DESTROY THIS DEMON OF A MAN, BUT HE CANNOT DO IT WITHOUT ME, NOR CAN HE DO IT WITHOUT YOU. YOU CAN BRING HIM BACK TO ME; GUIDE HIM TO THE PATH HE HAS STEPPED AWAY FROM IN HIS GRIEF. HEAL HIS DESPAIR AND WATCH OVER HIM. I CHARGE YOU OVER THIS MAN AS A GUARDIAN ANGEL. YOU KNOW OF WHOM I SPEAK.**"

Hermione answered.

"Yes I do."

The man's face flashed in her head. Tears were in green eyes. His sobs were in her ears. His anger shook her. His sadness hurt her. She felt ashamed that she had not helped him more.

"Why is he so sad?" she asked.

"**YOU WILL SOON LEARN OF THAT. NOW IS NOT THE TIME**."

"What if he will not listen to me?" She asked. He had become stubborn recently, reclusive; he was quick to bottle himself up.

"**HE WILL LISTEN TO YOU. HIS HEART IS MADE OPEN TO YOU, SOFTENED. THAT IS WHY YOU ALONE CAN LEAD HIM BACK. WITHOUT YOU, HE WILL SURELY PERISH AND SO WILL MANY OTHER INNOCENTS."**

"How will I do this on my own?"

" **IN ME YOU ARE NEVER ALONE. I WILL SEND ANOTHER ANGEL, EYRAMUS, TO BE WITH YOU WHEN YOU NEED HER AND FEAR NOT FOR I AM ALWAYS WITH YOU**."

Hermione stumbled to her feet. She felt sorry, more than sorry, to leave such a beautiful peaceful place, the golden mellow lights of Heaven, the heart plucking songs of the Heavenly choir, and the Voice of God so near her.

"**DO NOT WORRY. YOU WILL SEE IT AGAIN. IF YOU DO NOT FALL FROM YOUR NARROW PATH**."

Hermione suddenly felt a pang of fear. Would she have to pass through the smothering darkness again? Would she have to hear the harsh hissing voices to pass back to earth? Would she have to fill the biting cold around her once more?

"**DO NOT BE AFRAID. YOU MAY RETURN A DIFFERENT WAY THAN WENCE YOU CAME. DO YOUR TASK WELL, AND FORGET IT NOT, I AM ALWAYS WITH YOU**."

Hermione awoke in cool darkness, a dull pain in her side. A familiar spotless white ceiling was over her. She was in the sick ward of Hogwarts. She turned her head. Molly Weasley was asleep in a chair next to her. The woman's face was ruddy and streaked from crying. Ron lay in a bed next to hers. His face was solemn and sad in his sleep. Ginny was curled in a bed not far. The red head's face was sorrowful even in slumber. Neville was the same. Harry lay resting his head at the foot of her bed. His face looked washed out and she had never seen such a grief stricken look.

"What has happened?" She asked to the silent room. A voice as smooth as water flowing over marble answered her.

"_Your friend, Sirius Black, has gone from this world. I am sorry for your loss. If it is any consolation, his pain has ceased_."

And Hermione cried.

* * *

"_Hermione. It is time to awake. A new day has come_." Eyramus called. Hermione's dream's faded and she followed Eyramus's voice back to the waking world.

**AN:** Well, what did you think? Chapter three is coming and more Draco.

Thanks to

Dark Angel's Blue Fire. Thanks for the review. I wouldn't dream of leaving it right where I did. That would be cruel. My utmost appreciation to you for actually liking the tosh I write. LOL Hope this was good.

Ennui CC for reviewing and liking my concept. I explained the caps lock abuse. I'm afraid I'm going to continue to abuse it, sorry, I just like it that way.

Unwantedlove. Thanks for the review I'm continuing of course. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
